Unknown
by NumberOneVIP
Summary: Dante finds something disturbing back at home. Ethan's not in Huntik? Zhalia's tattoo makes Den uncomfortable. The team's newest member's past perplexes Sophie. The world finds out that they are not alone in this universe and what they had seen so far was the tip of the iceberg.
1. 1: The Start

~ A month after defeating the Betrayer ~ Netherlands ~

Taking a few steps forward,

_ Click_

"Shit" the man cursed under his breath, "Hyperstride!"

Just before the floor collapsed into the pit below, the man leapt onto the air and grabbed onto the statue's arm. Looking around to see if there was any place for him to land and get to the next room, he tucked the object deeper into his pockets. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Check out the strange activity in that area.

He found the source.

A scarf.

Perplexing. He thought.

Firstly, the fact that he had taken the same route into the building but now when he is going back, a myriad of traps had appeared out of the blue.

Secondly, a scarf with so much magical power.

What is so special about the scarf? Experience had taught him not to judge based on appearance, but the scarf looked so pitiful. Threads falling off. Brown from years and years of collecting dust. But yet it contained so much power.

It held something valuable. That will explain why there are so many traps. But if it was important why the traps hadn't been activated on his way in? Something immensely dangerous perhaps? So that the traps would kill the evil person who wishes to possess it?

No. It can't be.

The energy it radiates. He had never felt it before. But it certainly wasn't evil.

Just at that moment, in a blink of an eye, a blue ray shot the statue and the man fell deeper and deeper into the dark pit.

Only the faint glow of the scarf was visible.

* * *

><p><span>~Few hours later ~ Unknown location, Netherlands.~<span>

"You are awake." Was the first thing he heard as he opened his eyes.

Slowly turning his head to the source, he found a pair of turquoise eyes looking at him. He slowly got up, surprised to feel no pain.

"It's all healed." The turquoise-eyed man spoke again. "You took too long to come out so I came in looking for you."

"Thank you Jamie." He said graciously.

Despite the other man being an acquaintance, he felt a strange sense of peace and comfort around that man. The usual curiosity that he'd usually have seemed to have disappeared. There is some familiarity in his eyes, which he can't put his finger on. It seems to be drawing him in. Making him feel at ease. He feels as though he can trust this man. Jamie Guild. Turquoise eyes. White hair. Nonchalant face. A few years younger. Well build. Charming mannerisms. Familiar looking amulet around his neck.

He brought his hand to his pocket where the scarf was.

Nothing.

_Did it fall inside the pit?_

"Looking for this?" Jamie asked taking the scarf out of his pocket, "It fell out while I was dragging you out."

Retrieving the scarf from the younger man, he looked at it again.

"Clever," the younger spoke, gaining the older man's attention, "A scarf. Something simple. Something people would easily overlook. It's a perfect thing to hide something powerful. But what?"

The older man took out his Holotome.

"Don't bother Dante. I already tried it. Negative."

* * *

><p><span>~ A year later ~ Unknown location ~<span>

Other than the growling of the engines, the whole plane was quiet. Of course it would be. It was 2am local time and all passengers were asleep.

Except one.

The man tapped his fingers a=on the armrest restlessly. He had a long and hard day but sleep just didn't come to him. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he closed his eyes again praying that sleep would overtake his tired mind. Was he nervous? Anxious? He couldn't tell . It was just a bad feeling within him that refused to go away. Being an experienced man, he knoew his ''gut-feel' should not be ignored. Something was going to happen and it was going to be big.

* * *

><p><span>~ Same time~ Venice Preparation Academy, Venice, Italy ~<span>

"YESH! School's done and over!" cheered the bold as he took his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

The Casterwill shook her head in disbelief , " How is it that you could sleep all the lesson in the day but not the last one?"

"Cos I know that its going to be the last one in a long time." He grinned as the two of them walked out.

"You are unbelievable!"

"I always am!" he gloated.

"Cocky aren't we?" She teased, "Don't forget, you promised to do research with me today."

"AW MAN!" he groaned, "Hey what time will the others be reaching today?"

* * *

><p><span>~ A few hours later ~ Rotterdam, Netherlands ~<span>

"Oh come on!" The older brother exclaimed, "You can't be serious."

"I am serious. I quit. I can't do this anymore. " The younger replied.

"But you will be all alone here all for majority of the break!"

"No I won't . I have to go for Summer Study Camp. I failed four subjects remember?" The younger said putting up four fingers.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Said the woman who entered the room not bothering to hide her displeasure.

"But the paper was hard!" the younger brother tried to defend himself.

"You . You packed your books too right?" The woman ignored him, turning her attention to the older one of the two.

"Yea. All of it."

"Good. You are going to study whenever you are free. And you." She turned to the younger, "Will go for the camp and do well in the End-Of-Camp exam, is that clear? Or else…"

The two boys gulped.

* * *

><p><span>~ Same time ~ Rotterdam Netherlands ~<span>

"Titans. Check. Sunglasses. Check. Shoes. Check. Clothes. Check. Passport. Check."

After ticking the last box on his checklist, the man scanned his room to see if he had missed anything necessary out.

"Okay. We are all set." He said satisfied. " Taereon. Let's go. Return to your amulet."

Green energy swirled around him before returning to its amulet around his neck.

Pulling out the vibrating phone from his pocket, "I am no the way Li…..See you at the airport in 20."

XXXXXXX

**Okay. The first part with Dante and Jamie was just weird. I have no experience in writing that style AT ALL. Ace is no better lol. **

**Okay. Here it is! A new fic. Hehehehe**

**What da ya'all think? Was it okay? **

**Who is this new Jamie? What is so special about the scarf? Wanna guess? **

**Okay before I leave let me give you a sneak peak at the upcoming chapters ^^**

_Next Time .._

_"In the end there is no such thing as the promise of forever. But that had brought me this far so many times. What do you want me to do? This is all that's left of me after all those farewells."_

* * *

><p><em> "Hey Sophie. Other than Titans are there any other magical creatures?" Den asked.<em>

_"I am not sure Den, but legends say that there are many worlds in our universe that contain various magical creatures."_

_"So like how Huntik has titans, another world has creatures like mermaids?" Lok asked._

_"Mermaids?! " Den exclaimed, "Seems hard to believe but who knows it may be true. I mean if titans are true why not mermaids or unicorns."_

* * *

><p><em>"You who left with me your own hands, don't turn around to look even for the last time. If not I'll believe that you feel the same way as I do,"<em>

_"Hey that's not wha-"_

_"STOP!" _

**Hehe that's all!**

**Ace says Hi!**

**Love ya all!**

**-Ti**


	2. 2: Adora? Adaro?

**Okay. Somethings I wanna say**

**1. For very sensitive readers, this chapter is going to seem weird to you. It even seemed weird to me. Hahaha Usually only one of us writes the chapter. But then for this chapter, I wrote some parts of it and Ti wrote some parts of it. It's going to be sooo weird. Okay. hahahaah**

**2. Dante isn't gay for Jamie okay! Ridiculous. It's a Zhante fic! There'll be Lophie and DanXOC(maybe, maybe not)**

**3. Okay. I know Lok is like the main character but it's just not fair if he's the best or first at everything. Life doesn't work that way, does it? Just saying. Heheh.**

**4. Is it Dan or Den? Pierce or Fears? I am so confused! Wiki says Den. But I heard it as Dan in the show. Fanfiction says it as Dan. WTS am I supposed to believe? So I am just going to stick with Dan, cos Den sounds like the lion's den.**

**5. Yes. Jamie Guild has Hitsugaya Toshiro's face. Like they are the same person with a different name and personality. And ****Height****. We will try to add in more parts about Jamie so that you'll know him better. He's an important dude.**

**6. REVIEWS. HEHEHE THANK YOU SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUACK MUACK HEARTU HEARTU *throws confetti***

**7. ..Okay I don't know….will fill this if I have anything else to add hehehe. Longest author's note in a chapter till this day ahahaha. ENJOY THE FIC!**

**-Ace**

**P.S Do review ^^**

* * *

><p><span>~1.00am ~ Venice Italy ~<span>

"Cause I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows.

I know somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody who knows!

I WHISTLE WHILE I WORK IT"

With that the two singing boys broke out into the crazy hip thrust dance and the older woman slammed her head onto the table.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked the white titan beside her who shrugged.

"I would rather stay in Sophie's house." She said sighing.

"Come on Zhalia, it's not so bad." Cherit said eating another piece of pie. "I just hope the neighbours don't complain."

"It's 1 am. I wouldn't be surprised if they do. I ain't going to help them out if that happens."

"Don't be like that Zhalia. The kids are just having fun."

"Uh-huh and how can Jamie sleep with all this noise?"

"Beats me." The titan shrugged.

* * *

><p><span>~11.00 am, Next Day ~ Venice Italy ~<span>

There was no movement in the house.

_Strange_

Usually by this time, he would have been abused, put in great agony, tortured, suffering from serious physical damage and tormented by the other occupants of the house if he hadn't woken up.

It was already 11 and he was just fine. In fact he was in the exact same position he fell asleep.

_This is really strange._

Getting up from the sofa he slowly walked towards the living room.

_Did they get kidnapped or something?_

Picking up the nearest dangerous object, the chair, he stealthily moved preparing himself for the worst.

Life of a seeker was hard. Despite their defeat, the Blood Spirals were still full of enthusiasm about getting revenge and chaos. They had been ambushed the team a few times but never at their homes. He wasn't going to let his guard down.

_Living room's empty. _

Still not letting go of the chair, he skulked towards the television which was still on.

_Did they really get kidnapped?_

He slowly made his way to the coffee table to grab the remote.

"Grrrr"

_What the…._

_._

_._

_._

"Grrrr"

"Lok?" A great wave of relief flooded the man as he found the sleeping blonde behind the pillar.

Shaking his head, he went to wake the boy up.

"5 more minutes Mom…." The boy mumbled.

_This won't do…._

" WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!' The blonde screamed getting up, drenched, "Jamie! How could you! It's so cold. Holy. Where did you get so much water from?"

"Good Afternoon Lok."

"Afternoon?"

"Yes. Afternoon."

"That explains why I am so hungry."

"You are always hungry." The older man stated as-a-matter-of-factly and Lok's reply was an embarrassed smile.

* * *

><p><span>~3.00 pm, Same Day ~ Venice Italy ~<span>

"You forgot about me?"Sophie exclaimed with her hands on her hips. "Unbelievable!"

"Oh come on Soph. We didn't forget. We were waiting for you to come here!" Lok replied.

"Nice try Lok."

"She's not buying it Lok." Dan said.

"What about the mission?" Zhalia interrupted getting annoyed.

"Right the mission." Lok said, "Now. Where did I out the mission card?"

* * *

><p><span>~11.00 am, Next Morning ~ Hotel , Honiara, Solomon Islands ~<span>

With a quiet beep, the dark mahogany door opened inwards, letting the five seekers and the titan into the room.

"Man. No matter how many times I travelled on the plane, I can't get rid of this airplane lag." Dan exclaimed Dan.

"It's jet-lag Dan." Sophie corrected.

"Jet. Airplane. Same thing." He argued, "Wait. All five of us are going to sleep in this room?!"

"It's the usual arrangement of Sophie and Zhalia in one room and the three of us in the other. We are just gathered here to discuss in more detail about the mission." Jamie answered.

"Thanks for taking care of the transport and residence arrangements for me, Jamie." Lok said gratefully.

"It's a good thing he did. The last time you did it, we ended up sleeping in the airport." Cherit pointed out.

"That was an accident." Lok said embarrassed.

"It's okay Lok. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses." Jamie patted the younger boy's shoulder," Along with many other things you terribly fail at, this is one of them."

The room roared into laughter.

"Sometimes I don't know if you are on my side or not." Lok sulked, "Anyway let's get onto business. The Adora."

"It's Adaro, my boy." Cherit corrected him.

"People of Melanasia or more specifically those of Solomon Islands believed that a person's soul consisted of two parts. The Adaro and the Aunga. When a person dies, the Aunga, which is the good gracious part of the person, will move on to after life. Adaro, the malevolent part, becomes an evil creature." Sophie explained as usual.

"The Foundation believes that the reason for the deaths of locals tourists maybe due to Adaro. Almost all victims of were found to have been killed by poisonous flying fish." Lok chipped in the information he got from Metz earlier that week.

"That makes sense. Adaro's are often seen to be held in the air by an army of flying fish or on the back of a rainbow. "Sophie added in.

The other three seekers in the room stayed silent. Each for a different reason.

The youngest, Dan, was busy fighting off his 'airplane-lag'.

The dark-haired Zhalia just watched the two teenagers.

The new oldest of the team, Jamie was intently staring at the tapestries hanging on the walls of room.

* * *

><p><span>~5.00pm, Same Day ~ Beach, Solomon Islands ~<span>

"Downcast weather." Lok stated.

"Check." Cherit replied.

"Lots and Lots of water."

"Check."

"Fishing ground nearby."

"Check."

"We are in the right place and time to go Adora hunting!" Lok said with a grin.

"It's ADARO!" Sophie exclaimed, exasperated.

"Let's get moving." Zhalia said folding her arms, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><span>~7.00pm, Same Day ~ Beach, Solomon Islands ~<span>

"We are on the beach. On a rainy day. There's sand in my shoes. There's sand in my pants. There is sand everywhere. But where is the Adaro?" Dan complained as he twirled the umbrella he was holding in great annoyance.

"So are you complaining about the sand or the absence of Adaro?" Lok asked genuinely.

"Both."

"Oh. Is that a rainbow?" Cherit pointed to the open sea.

"Looks like it." Jamie confirmed, looking through a pair of binoculars, "And no Adora."

"Looks like you got Lok's disease." Dan commented as Lok put on a face of mock hurt.

"No Adaro. Fortunately and unfortunately." Zhalia stated.

"Yea. Adaro. How's it supposed to look like again?" Jamie asked, still on his binoculars.

Lok took his Holotome out.

_Adaro. Only estimates and predictions available from description of eyewitnesses. Attack Unknown. Defence Unknown. Type Yama Titan Warrior. Size Average. Weight 250 Pounds. Special Abilities Control Over Sea Creatures specifically Flying Fish_

"Judging by the holographic display of its appearance, Adaro looks like a strange amalgamation of shark and human with features of both. " Sophie stated, looking at the display intently.

"Human eyes and nose. Over-sized mouth. A few prominent canines. Carnassials. A Carnivore. Fin runs from head down to torso ending at waist along the spine. Upper torso of a heavily-muscled human. Lower torso of a shark. A thick muscular shark fin. Upper lobe resembles that of a tiger shark. Lower lobe of a great white shark. Wicked combination." Zhalia described the creature in her usual chic and cool manner.

"That's…very descriptive." Lok said after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I think we have our Adaro." Jamie stated putting down the binoculars, "And it's coming here with its rainbows and flying fishes. Fast."

"Okay. Keep your amulets in your hands. We need fire titans like Phoenix and Quetzalcoatl for attack. King Basilisk for attack as well and Kiaoh the Tracker, in case he gives us a slip off. Yuki-onna will come off as good defence especially since we are beside the beach. Everyone. Do not attack unless it attacks. I say again. Do not attack unless it-wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"LOK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here we will explain some new titans we used in the story ^^<strong>

Yuki-onna. Attack 6. Defense 7. Type Yama Titan Sorceress, Size Average. Weight 100 pounds. Special Abilities Water control. Transformation into snow, cloud or mist. Appearnce a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair, blue lips. and inhumanly pale skin, often wearing a white kimino with, grey snowflakes. Owner Jamie Guild.

**Sorry if it was short, or boring or lame, or late. TT **

**Do review and comment! Hope ya enjoyed it!**


	3. 3:The Plan

_Previously on Unknown…_

_~7.00pm, Same Day ~ Beach, Solomon Islands ~_

_"Well, I think we have our Adaro." Jamie stated putting down the binoculars, "And it's coming here with its rainbows and flying fishes. Fast."_

_"Okay. Keep your amulets in your hands. We need fire titans like Phoenix and Quetzalcoatl for attack. King Basilisk for attack as well and Kiaoh the Tracker, in case he gives us a slip off. Yuki-onna will come off as good defence especially since we are beside the beach. Everyone. Do not attack unless it attacks. I say again. Do not attack unless it-wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

* * *

><p><em>"LOK!"<em>

"LOK!" Sophie screamed as the blond boy got swept by a two-feet tall wave that had been created by the wave of hand of the creature.

"Does that count as an attack?" Dan asked as Zhalia just nodded.

"Aw come on the shoes were brand new!" Lok complained as he got up from the water.

"Here it comes." Jamie warned the others getting ready for whatever that will come.

Riding on a rainbow, came the beast came in full view to the team in its full violent glory, snapping it jaws menacingly. Thick, muscular tails with steel-blue scales. Claws stained by dry blood. Eyes shone in a threatening red hue.

After a thundering roar, all hell broke loose.

(A/N I'll warn you in advance I like to write fighting scenes but I am bad at them L But I am going to try anyway. )

"Awaken! Quetzalcoatl!"

"Show Yourself, Kaioh the Tracker!"

"Rise Phoniex!"

"Stun everyone Yuki-onna!"

"Put them in their place King Basilisk."

Swirls of magical light twirled around the respective seeker and out came out the majestic blue dragon, the nature-armoured warrior, dazzling fire-bird, the white stunning beauty and a ferocious lizard. The creature snapped at the titans and let out another roar before it sent another wave at the direction of the team.

"Yuki-onna!" Jamie shouted as the pale beautiful titan appeared in front of them and made the wave change direction and go towards the enemy.

The Adaro tried to get away. Seeing that the creature was distracted, King Basilisk lunged forward tackling the creature onto the beach from behind. A violent scuffle happened as both creatures tried to bite each other and throw each other off.

"Kaioh go to higher ground and see if you can track his original location." Dan said to his nature-warrior who nodded and went off.

The furious scuffle continued and Adaro was slowly gaining advantage

"Nullcurse!" Zhalia went forward to help her titan. The Adaro let out a screech and threw King Basilisk off its back.

"You still use Blood Spiral Spells?" Sophie asked in a critical tone which just earned her a shrug as an answer from the older woman.

"Phoniex! Now!" The flame-bird took advantage of the opening and surrounded the creature in a wall of fire.

But that didn't work for long another wave was summoned by the Adaro and the wall extinguished. The now fully enraged Adaro sent a dozen flying fishes in Phoenix's direction and in an instant Phoenix returned to its amulet in a whirl of orange light. Quetzalcoatl who was unfortunately in the way also got hit by the poisonous fish and was forced to go back into its amulet. Yuki-onna took this opportunity to freeze the water around Adaro trapping it in ice.

"No." Sophie exclaimed weakly.

"No way. That thing took out Phoenix and Quetzalcoatl with….fish?" Dan gawped in utter disbelief.

"Everyone hide behind that rock. Now! Hurry!" Lok shouted as he beckoned his team towards a rock nearby.

The five seekers and Cherit managed to reach the rock while the remaining two titans, turns to attack Adaro, which had managed to free itself from the ice.

"I hope that King Basilisk and Yuki-onna can buy us enough time to think of something. " Sophie breathed as she tried to catch her breath.

"The Adaro can control water and attack using poisonous fishes. Its long-range attacks are definitely its strengths. But it's a very strong creature thus making short-range attacks difficult and dangerous for us to engage it. "Dan stated.

"We can try attacking it from a close distance when someone distracts it. Preferably someone who is quick or good with defence spells so that its attacks can be avoided." Cherit offered his suggestion.

"Adaro also cannot summon the sea waves too frequently and the wave seems to be getting weaker and weaker. Each time he summons a wave he gets distracted for a while. It's best if we attack it at that moment."

"Alright guys. This is the plan. Zhalia, Dan, Cherit and I make it mad so that it will summon a wave. Jamie and Sophie will attack it at the right moment." The rest of the team nodded, "Okay everyone let's go!"

The five seekers and Cherit joined the two titans who were engaged in a duel with the Adaro.

"Go go go." Lok yelled.

"Hey Fish-face. Look at me. Raypulse!" Dan started off with a taunt.

The Adaro turned its attention to the young seeker and was about to attack him when Lok hit him with an Augerfrost. The Adaro let out a low growl ready to attack when Cherit threw a rock on its head from above. Yuki-onna hurled ice blocks at the creature and King Basilisk flung the creature to a rock by its tail.

"Raypulse!"

"Touchram."

"Augerfrost."

"Boltflare."

"Nullcurse."

Spells hit the creature, rocks and ice blocks were hurled at it. The whole scene was chaotic. Good thing the beach had been cordoned off. Jamie and Sophie lay waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

Finally, the creature seemed to have reached its limit with a loud horrifying high pitched scream it raised it muscular arms up onto the air. A few seconds later, the sky turned black. The wind started to gust, it came in short waves, each gust becoming more intense.

"Oh oh I think it's really mad." Cherit said trying to keep himself from getting blown away.

"Isn't that the point?" Zhalia asked.

Thunder rumbled overhead, a jagged bolt of lightning split the sky into two.

"This does not look good." Jamie whispered to Sophie who was beside him as the two remained hidden behind a rock, facing the Adaro's back.

A behind them rose a large wall of seawater to the height of three stories.

With a gasp, Dan and Lok moved a few steps back.

"NOW!" Sophie shouted as both Jamie and Sophie came out of their hiding place.

"Double spell. Kindlestrike!"

"Poisonfang. Touchram"

The spells hit their mark and the creature screeched and fell onto the sand.

"Did it work?" Sophie asked cautiously as she edged closer to the fallen creature.

"Sophie wait, it might just be playing dead-"Jamie didn't even get to finish his warning, the creature rose up from the floor, hit the two of them unconscious with a whip of it tail and grabbed the two seekers before disappearing into the water.

"SOPHIE! JAMIE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Everyone!<strong>

**Cliff-hanger *evil laugh* **

**Okay the fighting scene was bad, I know. I deeply apologize. There are just so many things the show doesn't show us like how the team plans their attacks and all. I wanted to show it cos it only seems realistic if the discuss a plan and then they execute it. **

** Next chapter will have Dante and a bit of Zhante and a bit of Klaus don't worry. **

**Review for update :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it! ^^**

**- Ace**


	4. 4:Missing and Mystery

_Previously on Unknown…_

_~8.00pm, Same Day ~ Beach, Solomon Islands ~_

_The spells hit their mark and the creature screeched and fell onto the sand. _

_"__Did it work?" Sophie asked cautiously as she edged closer to the fallen creature._

_"__Sophie wait, it might just be playing dead-"Jamie didn't even get to finish his warning, the creature rose up from the floor, hit the two of them unconscious with a whip of its tail and grabbed the two seekers before disappearing into the water._

_"__SOPHIE! JAMIE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>Now….<p>

_~9.00pm, Same Day ~ Foundation Boat, Middle of the Sea Solomon Islands ~_

The blonde leader of the team pranced up and down the beach.

"Lok, my boy. Calm down. Kaioh isn't called Kaioh the tracker for nothing! He'll be able to track down the Adaro in no time! Zhalia and Dan are capable seekers! They'll be able to find and save Sophie and Jamie!" Cherit coaxed the boy.

"How can I calm down Cherit? I lost two friends today! How can I? When Dante was the leader he'd never let any of us get hurt! Argh!" He said frustrated.

"Lok." Cherit stated seriously, "Dante has got more experience in this than you, but when he was your age I am pretty sure he went through the same thing as you did! You shouldn't lose faith in yourself! Everyone starts off doing mistakes! You just have to learn from them and get better."

"You are right Cherit. But right now, Sophie's and Jamie's lives are at stake. I hope they find them quickly."

The splashing of water nearby caught the attention of the two and they ran over to the edge of the boat. Disappointment was written all over Lok's face when he just saw Zhalia and Dan.

"There's an underground cave." Dan said as he was pulled up onto the boat by Zhalia, "It's protected by this water-proof shield."

"Like the one in Atlantis." Zhalia added on, "According to Kaioh, Adaro is there with Sophie and Jamie."

"Why didn't you guys go in and bring them out?" Lok asked looking at them incredulously.

"The water pressure will kill them once they get out, Genius. " Zhalia threw wryly.

"Right." He said embarrassedly as Zhalia and Dan gave each other a knowing look, clearing his throat he continued, "So we go in. With extra suits and tanks. Expecting heavy resistance from Adaro. And we bring them back."

"Does Boltflare work underwater?" Dan asked, "I hope it does. Torchlights are burdensome. And its pitch dark underwater. Man, it'll be cool if the foundation gave us night-vision goggles."

Zhalia just rolled her eyes as the team prepared to go underwater. Again.

* * *

><p><span><em>~9.00pm, Same Day ~ Underwater Cave, Under the Sea Solomon Islands ~<em>

With a groan, the Casterwill heiress opened her eyes. Holding her head in pain she slowly got up. She shook her head a few times to clear her vision. Realising she was in an unfamiliar place, she got alert. The heiress looked around the place she was in. After spotting the white haired man a few meters away from her, she sighed in relief. Jamie stood leaning against the wall of the cave, with his eyes closed. Unsure on what to say to the other, Sophie remained silent.

Since Dante introduced Jamie into the team, Sophie had taken a great liking to that man. It wasn't romantic kind but platonic. She respected him. He was calm, sensible and knows his ropes. He balanced out with the team well. However, Jamie had always kept her at a distance. He's someone whom she describes as having a warm personality beneath an icy charismatic exterior. He coolly banters with Lok, Cherit and Dan all the time. He's just fine around Zhalia even though she has never seen the two of them talk to each other before. But whenever it's the two of them, there's this line in between them that he doesn't wish to cross. His words and actions seem really careful when it's directed to her. It just makes her uncomfortable and insecure. Does he dislike her? Had she someone offended him without realising it?

"You are awake." The older spoke.

The startled Casterwill replied with a nod, "What happened? How did we end up here?"

"My guess. After it knocked us out and brought us to its hideout."

"It's hideout? Then we should escape and tell the others"

"There's a force field keeping us in."

"And the Adaro?"

"Not sure."

"We can't just sit here and wait for it to come and eat us. We need to break out and escape. We have to capture it before there are any more causalities! "

"We have time till the next storm before it goes on a rampage again." Jamie stated taking a seat on the ground.

"Pardon?" she asked incredulously.

"According to the locals, vicious attacks only occur during the rainy seasons. During other times, it's seen hunting animals using uses stealthy hunting techniques."

"So you think that rainstorms drive them angry and causes them to go on a rampage?" Sophie asked after thinking about it.

Jamie elaborated, "Adaro is believed to be a creation of Gozreh, the dualistic god of nature born from the ocean's fury and wind's wrath. There were tapestries of them in the hotel. One during a clear day and another during a thunderstorm. In the second one the Adaro was shown causing mass destruction and the symbol of creation was drawn in the sky. The merging of the sea and sky during a rainstorm apparently reminds them of their creation and causes them to regress to their primal fury."

"That's how I see."

* * *

><p><em><span>~Same Day ~ New York, USA ~<span>_

_Click _

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The brown haired man let out a sigh as he continued scrolling down the list of Huntik operatives.

_Who can it be?_

He scrolled down a few more times before he rubbed his temples as he recalled what happened that day.

* * *

><p><span><em>~ Flashback ~A week ago ~Some Café, New York, USA ~<em>

_This had been a regular arrangement. Whenever she comes to see Klaus at the Central Foundation Jail, he'll make time to meet up with her at least for an hour before she goes back. Today was no different. He picked her up from the airport and brought her to a nearby café for them to enjoy a drink before she pays her father a visit. These sessions were valuable. It was the only time they could meet up physically. He had been busy with Council meetings and paper work. She had moved back to Rotterdam. Since Harrison and Dan had moved in with her, she had been busy juggling between the old full-time job she had re-joined and taking care of the Pierce brothers and missions. These moments were precious for their growing relationship. It was definite that there is something deep and sweet between them but both never really had the guts to ask each other out. It's funny. Both of them are seekers. They faced countless dangers throughout their lives but they fear so much to ask their love out. Life's mysterious ways. _

_She sipped another time from the mug of coffee as the two of them look across the street enjoying the moment of peace. The small box with a card attached to it, on the table beside her caught his attention. _

_"A gift for Klaus?" he asked her._

_ She turned her head to look at him before her attention went to the box. She blinked a few times as he waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait too long as she nodded._

_"But it doesn't look like your handwriting." Dante stated, referring to the writings._

_Zhalia's handwriting was cursive, graceful and elegant like the owner, but the writing on the card was elegant nonetheless but it was straight and square. The lady licked her lips and fiddled with box for a while. He looked at her curiously, waiting._

_"Back when I was in the Organization, "she started her eyes never leaving the box, "I had this good friend. He joined the Organization when he was a child, like me. We both trained together under Klaus. Then one day, a few years ago, he couldn't take it anymore. So….he ran away….I thought that'd be the last time I see him…But earlier this year, I found out that he had joined the Foundation. …Klaus was also like a father to him, so he wanted to send a gift. Chrysanthemum tea. Klaus's favourite. "_

* * *

><p><span><em>End of Flashback ~ Present Day ~ New York, USA ~<em>

_Who is it?_

He scrolled done another list of seekers. She hadn't given many details, so it was hard guessing who it might be. Why was he so into finding out whom he is? Dante definitely wasn't afraid of his as another spy in their ranks. This guy had run away from the Organization's clutches. But why was he so keen? The answer he himself doesn't know.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Same Day ~ Underwater Cave, Under the Sea Solomon Islands ~<span>_

"Jamie?" The young Casterwill called out to her teammate, who was also seated on the floor "Can I ask you something?"

The man nodded and the girl carefully asked him, "You never talked about your family before….. Do you have siblings?" she finished lamely, mentally slapping herself for it.

He seemed surprised for a moment before laughing, "That's because you didn't ask. Actually I had an older sister."

"Had?" she asked cautiously looking at his face for any sign of discomfort.

"She died when I was three along with the rest of my family."

"I am so sorry-"

"Don't bother. It was so long ago. I don't even remember their faces."

"I know how you feel. I too lost my family when I was child because of the Blood Spiral."

"All that matters is that things turned out fine in the end."

"You are right. You are a very good seeker Jamie. You must have been in the Foundation for very long."

"….Not exactly. I joined late last year only."

"Then what did you do before joining the Foundation?" She quickly asked but was embarrassed by it, "Sorry I hope you don't think that I am interrogating you."

"It's alright. I am okay. It's just that this may not be the appropriate place for a 'get-to-know-each-other' session. I was a seeker who went on 'missions' without being paid by the Foundation." He joked as Sophie let out a relieved laugh.

Maybe he doesn't dislike her.

* * *

><p><span><em>~Same Day ~ Under the Sea Solomon Islands ~<em>

Three seekers in swimsuits were swimming downwards. The yellow aura of nimblefire surrounded the males while the purple aura of shadowspeed surrounded the female. The white titan clung onto the blonde seeker as al of them sped to the location of the underwater cave.

Little did they know that they had company.

* * *

><p><strong>TA_DAH! NEW CHAPPIE!<strong>

**We promised Zhante, didn't we ? 400 + words of Zhante! *evil laughs* Don't worry there'll be more to come~~~ I just wanted to point out that Zhalia and Dante, despite their obvious overflowing love for each other, always seems a bit…reserved? It's probably just their complex characters and I wanted to express it. I hope I did it well. I mean I am quite a simple person, not so deep with conflicted background and all. Hohoho who is this mystery friend of Zhalia's? **

**Seriously, what will Lok do without Cherit? Cherit isn't given enough credit in the show. He's like Lok's vitamin and mentor who's always there for him. He's so adorbs. Really. **

**Okay I'll say this again. Jamie is an important dude. **

**Aaand, we also feel that it is okay if Harrison and Dan move in with Zhalia. I mean she has gotten softer since the beginning as since Harrison sees her as a sister he wouldn't wanna leave her and since Dan would be separated from Harrison. And come on, I am pretty sure all of us wants a chic and cool big sister like Zhalia. That's our opinion. : )**

**Yeap that's all. I am alone stuck writing this cos Ace went on a vacation. TT**

**Hope you liked it. It was a long chapter. I spent close to 6 hours writing this.**

**Review for faster updates *evil laugh***

**-Ti **


End file.
